Cut Print Moving On
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: What happens when Ivy Lynn and Tony Stark have to share a hospital room. Takes place after the finale of Smash and Iron Man 3, featuring Steve/Cap.
1. Just change the channel

Tony shifted, a groan escaping his throat. It would be a few more days before he could head home. He was encouraged to rest as much as possible since it lowered the risk of his body rejecting his new heart. It wasn't so bad though he wished he'd have his own room, the policies he was pushing for health care weren't kosher for the billionaire to get special treatment for just existing. He'd more or less been "doped up off his ass" for the past few days he was only barely aware of his roommate. His brown eyes narrowed on a blonde girl, about Natasha's age flipping through channels. "Dear God, please don't force me to watch 'Girls'." Tony moaned.

Ivy looked over wrinkling her nose. "You snooze you loose. Besides sit tight, I'm sure a naked girl will pop up…. if you're into that sort of thing."

"I am, but can only tolerate so much melodrama to get to it."

Ivy snorted. "I appreciate the honesty."

"So you'll change the channel?" Tony smirked hoping she'd have some mercy.

"No, but you can pick something when it's over."

"Fine." His head slumped against the pillow. "So blondie, what's your name?"

"Ivy, Ivy Lynn."

"Bombshell." Tony recalled.

"You've seen my show?" She grinned asking him.

"Pep, my girl wanted to see it, not that I didn't appreaciate your full frontal nudity." Tony quipped.

"Well I'm glad *that's* the part that stood out to you." Ivy sassed, annoyed.

"Actually I can remember everything about it." Tony smirked.

"Fine, tell me the whole plot, and don't say "Marilyn Monroe's life story." She tested him out since he seemed so sure of himself.

And without a breath Tony told Ivy every last detail to the play, her mouth went agape.

"How…."

"You deserved the Tony by the way." Pep also liked watching those.

"So are you some kind of super genius?" Ivy bemused.

"Tony Stark. Stark Energy."

Ivy covered her mouth, so embarrassed. "Iron Man recognized me, but I blank on him? God, I feel stupid. I'm so sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you change the channel." Tony laughed, giving her a break.

"I guess you've earned it." She tossed him the remote. "So it's true, you had a heart transplant?" Ivy eyed him curiously.

"Yep, best rest I've had in years. What about you, Blondie?"

"I— I miss carried and had some extra hemoraging." Ivy said, hating to repeat the fact to anyone.

Tony, really didn't know what to say, so he said what he only could offer. "It doesn't mean anything but…. sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, the more I think about it the better off I am that I couldn't carry her…." Ivy nodded.

She was normally a better actress than this but he didn't feel like pointing that out. It'd be a dick move. "Your guy been up— if that's what you're into?"

Ivy shook her head. "He, no, I tried to call him but he was busy…" why was Ivy covering for him.

"What does he do?" God dammit, why is he getting involved in this?

"He's a director, he has a new show starting and when he has a project that's all he can focus on."

"Blondie, I'm a genius, and a psychotic work a holic but if my girl was up here like you there wouldn't be anything to distract me." Tony sensed this guy just didn't care like Ivy wanted him to.

Ivy's teeth sank into her lower lip, finally hearing out loud from someone else. "He said things were different now, but he's like he always was, thinking he can abuse me, use me and then be there to tell him he's not a monster." Ivy wiped her eyes. "It's exhausting."

Dammit. It was happening again. "Listen. If you tell anyone this I'll blame this entire conversation on the meds, got it?" Tony made clear.

Ivy slowly nodded at him.

"Get rid of him. You look miserable, and you're really good. You got a bright future. You don't need him."

"But, he's so passionate and—"

"So was Hilter, don't forget that." Tony quipped and that earned a laugh from Ivy.

"I just think he and I have an understanding."

"Again, if it leaves you feeling like shit— not worth it."  
Ivy smiled a little at Tony and began to think more.

"Tell you what, you dump him, I'll give you an independance day gift."

"A bribe?"

"No, a gift. I want you to take this this number and call Paul Murphy."

"The casting director?" Ivy raised a brow. "No one gets a meeting with him." She rolled her eyes realizing her stupid statement. "Right, Iron Man."

"Tell him you are interested in the role of Black Window and want to prepare a screen test."

Ivy's eyes buldged. "An Avengers movie? They're making one?"

"Why not, they make movies and musicals out of everything." Tony pointed out.

"And you think I could play her?"

"Yeah, she's a lot like Marilyn Monroe, if she could snap a man's neck between her thighs."

Ivy snorted but her eyes lit up at the idea, and the offer. "Thank you. You saved my day."

"It was the meds." Tony flipped the channel.


	2. He's as shiny as a new penny

Ivy glanced down at the card Tony handed her then bit her cheek.

Tony saw this expression and wrinkled his brow. "Oh don't tell me you're not gonna call him now?"

"Did you only give this to me because you feel sorry for me?" Ivy wanted to make sure.

"If I felt sorry for you— I'd send flowers." Tony wouldn't budge. "You're really good— that's the truth."

Ivy's lips twitched and parted them to ask and Tony put up his hand "If you ask again I'll rip up the card." He was getting soft, he knew it, but that's what love and many, many reality checks did to a person. Who knows? Ivy was really talented, but this put the idea of Pep sitting somewhere alone like this— It was not something he wanted to picture at all. Sure, there was no compentsating a baby for a screen test, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Fine then— I'll just have to be awesome." Any time a part was coming she wanted to live and breath it. The more she could learn about this world, the she enjoyed and was intrigued by it. It also helped her heal. If she was concentrating on work she could think less about the baby she lost.

Ivy would wake up a few times during the night, after dreams that she had her (Ivy was sure she was pregnant with a girl). The baby wouldn't wake up and Ivy just held her small lifeless body in her arms. That was the worst part to wake up to, since she never would hold her….

No thinking about that now, not when she was given this amazing opportunity. Her blue eyes wandered over to see tall guy with light brown hair, really handsome but wearing grandpa clothes from the look of it— actually he was hot in those clothes.

"Capsicle? I didn't think I'd see you up here." Tony greeted inviting Steve in. "And you brought me fruit— I'm touched."

Ivy's lips twitched at the fruit basket in the other guy's hand.

"I would have made it sooner, but there were complications…." Steve suppressed a snort, expecting that reply from Tony. He sat down the basket beside his team mate's bed.

"Care for some fruit, Blondie?" Tony asked biting into an apple.

"That orange looks good." Then she caught the fruit and started to peel the skin off. "I take Capsicle isn't your real name?"

"And Blondie isn't your's?" Steve smirked in return

"It's Ivy." she smiled at him extending her hand. "And you're?"

"Steve." he smiled at her, and Tony rolled his eyes since he wasn't popping out the 'Captain America' title just to get that out of the way.

"Mr. Stark, it's time for your stress test." a nurse came in.

"All right, how long will he be gone?" Steve asked the nurse since he just arrived.

"About 20 minutes." she answered.

"Just hang tight, Capsicle and I'll be back before you know it." Tony quipped leaving with the nurse, while Ivy and Steve stayed behind alone in the room.

Ivy shook her head before looking back at the younger man. "It's nice to meet you, Steve."

"Likewise, ma'am." he nodded.

"Oh god, please don't say I seem that old to deserve a 'ma'am'?"

"Oh, no, no, you don't seem old at all." Actually she was beautiful, but he'd wouldn't outrightly tell that to a perfect stranger. "It's just how I show respect."

"Women don't like to be called ma'am— period." she laughed, actually finding it charming

"Oh…. I'll try to stop then."

"No, oh now I feel mean." Ivy commented. "You're fine, 'ma'am' is fine." she grinned.

"Okay then. Sorry, still getting used to how things work up here." Steve commented since there was still a lot of changes in the world he hadn't grasped.

"As in the East Coast?"

"Not exactly…. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Captain America." Ivy palmed her forehead. "I'm having a very strange day. I can't believe I didn't realize that, I mean you're here to see Iron Man." she laughed, thinking the crew at Bombshell would not believe this.

"It's okay, really, I don't mind." kind of nice to not be super easily recognizable. "But now you can't hold a grudge against me for calling you ma'am." Steve teased.

"I doubt anyone could hold a grudge against you." He was like a shiny new penny. Ivy smirked at his modesty and suddenly it made sense why such a hot man was dressed like an old guy. "Well now that you're here in the future— what do you think?" Ivy asked, curious about someone like him seeing the world like it was today, plus she was sure he was over the questions about being frozen for 70 years and the like.

"It's a lot to take in. Some things are worse, but it also looks like a lot of the world has become better. I just look at this as a chance to keep it moving that way."

Ivy's lips slowly spread into a smile. "That's very noble, Steve." He seemed really so sweet, as she looked over his face she realized he kind of looked like Derek— well if Derek was younger, blonde, and swallowed a tank. "Where did this big motivation come from? What made Steve wanna be a hero?"

"Before I went into the army…. I was five foot two and weighed a hundred pounds after Thanksgiving feast. I was asthmatic and constantly getting sick…. So I knew I was at a disadvantage, my entire life but I refused to give in to what people expected of me, and I refused to let bullies rule over everyone else. But one day a great man gave me an opportunity. He believed in me, when no one else wanted me."

Ivy smiled leaning in to hear the rest of his story, thinking Steve had found his personal "Tom" from the sound of it.

Steve nodded. "Yes, and he wanted me to promise him that I'd never change even after all this. I tried so many times to get into the army, I lied each time after I was rejected to get in. Not the most noble thing to do."

"But you did it because you believed in how important it was to keep fighting." Ivy at that point wasn't looking at him so much as a shiny penny but somebody who was like herself. Someone pushed down, and put at a disadvantage. So he wasn't made of mable after all.

"Yes." Steve smiled seeing she understood. "And what about Ivy Lynn? I've been talking so much about myself."

"Because I keep asking you questions." she pointed out. "As for Ivy Lynn—"

"Ivy?" her personal nurse interupted. "We need to get some more blood work from you."

"Ugh, more needles?" she whined.

"It won't be so bad, just lean forward, look at him. Actually if you lean on him it would give me the best angle."

Ivy looked to Steve expecting to find an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Instead he was opening his arms, ready to help out any way he could. She smiled and went into his embrace, and if it weren't for the needle being jabbed into her back she could let out a blissful sigh in those strong arms.

Steve looked down at the muss of blonde hair, noting how nice she smelled and how soft her skin was. He swallowed, setting focus to not read much further than helping a woman in need. Though, he did enjoy having her close, but he knew he probably shouldn't….

Tony caught Steve once again as Ivy had fallen asleep from the mild blood loss. "Coming back for more tomorrow?" he wiggled his brows at Steve.

"She's nice, but I don't think she'd be interested in me." Steve mused, still not used to how much women responded to him.

"Capsicle, don't be a pussy. Ask her out tomorrow." Tony pushed, looking down at the magazine in his hands eating a blueberry.

"I am not, and that's disgusting— don't say that." Steve wrinkled his nose then glanced back at the sleeping blonde. "You think she'd like me?"

"It's worth a shot, she seems like a cool chick. Keep in mind though, this is a 'modern' woman."

"I know…" Steve said as if it was obvious.

"No, I think you don't realize how different things are here now."

"I'm not as naive as you think I am."

"No, but you can be a tad judgmental when you get all 'noble' and the like." Tony wasn't going to talk about Ivy being pregnant, and not married. It deffinately wasn't kosher in Steve's time. Granted Cap was over all a really nice guy. He needed to know how much things have changed and that much of what was 'normal' in the fourties was wrong.

"No one's perfect."

"So that means you will ask her out?" Tony raised a brow.

"I'll be up tomorrow." Steve smiled, though he was uncertain about why Ivy was in the hospital, but he figured she'd tell him if she wanted to.


End file.
